Metamorphosis
by BitterCrookshanks
Summary: Warren would do almost anything to be a hero again. Warren/OC
1. Him

_Before there is any confrontation of "plagiarism". I am Imperiosectumsempra. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any sky high characters<strong>

If Im not mistaken, Sky high was released in 2005. I hate stories that still put the gang in high school. New flash, they would have graduated 2009. It's 2012 now. Three years after Graduation.

* * *

><p>Warren Peace was tall , standing just over six foot. He was thin in the waist but his body carried a fair amount of muscle from his years of playing working out and sports. He had charcoal colored hair, that reached his shoulders, which always looked so casually tousled, and soft brown eyes that twinkled when he laughed.<p>

Everyone in high school was right, He turned out like his father.

It made him sick. Everything made him sick. The begs, the pleas, the screams, watching them take their last breaths before the last bit of light faded from their eyes. Warren didn't know how much longer he could take it. He wanted out of The Brotherhood. The problem was wanting out was a death wish, wanting out was, for once, being on the short end of the stick. Soon enough they would notice his absence. He had to get far away, a place they would never expect. Warren knew they would eventually track him down and kill him but at the moment he no longer cared, all he wanted was his sanity back.

His father grew up in this town. It was small and comfortable, everyone knew each other, there was one high school, a couple of Internet cafes, one bar and several other place he paid no attention to. Warren rented a room in a hostel, it was fairly small but it suited him just fine. Warren started to shave, he listened to the news from the bathroom. Warren sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. The hair cut was something he would have to get used to, he didn't have a choice.

Warren sat on the edge of a large bed, he wanted to pick up the phone and call someone. Anyone. He wanted to call his father. He wanted to call his mother. Most of all he wanted to call Will. Warren and Will used to be best friend back in high school, during Warren's senior year the Brotherhood contacted him, despite his father's warnings,_ "Son, Don't end up like me"_ , He blindly followed. It wasn't until a few months after graduation, after they both had became registered Superheros, the Brotherhood clashed with the Superheros and the Commander was killed in battle by Warren. That was three years ago.

He needed to get out of this damn hostel room.


	2. Her

**Truth be told...** I don't have time for constructive criticism, so don't bother reviewing if that's all your going to do. **Do not** tell I forgot to capitalize a letter of used a period when I should have used a comma because_ frankly my dear, I don't give a damn._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any sky high Characters<strong>

* * *

><p>Warren wanted to run in the inviting arms of his parents, he wanted so badly to smell the fragrance of his mother musky perfume that he hated so much as a child,he wanted to hear his father's gruff voice as he asked him how was life treating him. He wanted to lay on his back and trace the cracks in ceiling of his bedroom like he spent so many sleepless nights doing. He missed those long night shifts at the Paper Lantern, his boss bickering at him in japanese to get off his lazy ass whenever his friends came around. Ah, his friends. He missed them most of all. Sadly he burned bridges with them all.<p>

If he could go back and change everything, He would do it in a heartbeat.

He kissed her, loving the absolute taste of it. Warren's hands fumbled with the buttons of her flannel top,in a second her shirt hit the ground, he felt himself falling into her, pulling her closer, He became more aggressive, more animal-like with every passing moment, and she loved it. Warren felt her fingertip trace over his abdominal muscles. She had taken control in this intimate situation, slowly grinding her hips against his, he felt himself harden. She was like a scented Cuban cigar,she made him feel good but she was bad for him. Warren reminded himself over in his head that this was wrong. All wrong. She was a prostitute. He didn't even know her name. There was no telling _what _she had come in contact _with._

"How much do you charge?" He heard himself speak.

"200" She breathed.

For 200 dollars, she had better be good.

"Do you have any condoms"

Warren pretended not to hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Top drawer" He motioned

Warren froze when he heard the whimper that escaped from her lips. He pretended not to noticed the tears that welled up in her eyes. Great. Fucking fantastic. The tears were falling down her face, she tried to wipe them away but only ended up smearing her make up. He hadn't asked if she was 18 or not. She looked about her early twenties but he couldn't be for sure. Warren hated seeing people cry, especially women. It made him feel highly uncomfortable.

She waited until she stopped crying to speak. "I'm s-sorry" She whispered covering her face. "This is the first time I've ever done this- Prostitution I mean"

"Go to the bathroom, wash your face, put your clothes back on and get out" Warren's voice was laced with bitterness. She didn't hesitate to get away from him, grabbing her clothes from the wooden floor, she literally bolted to the bathroom.

She left without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
